


Heat Prep

by RikuNghts



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha Galo Thymos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Burning Rescue Lio Fotia, Domestic Fluff, Galo POV, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Lio Fotia, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, first chapter is soft, second chapter is pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuNghts/pseuds/RikuNghts
Summary: Galo and Lio are living a nice, domestic life. Galo always enjoys the lead up to Lio’s heats, and spends his days observing and caring for his firebug.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the art of @shioriakaitsuki over on Twitter. The art was so soft and cute I had to write for it. Follow them over there! You can see the art here: https://twitter.com/shioriakaitsuki/status/1300199168158425090?s=21

Lio was nesting. There was absolutely no denying that. Galo stood at the kitchen counter absently munching on a piece of pizza and watched as Lio returned from the bedroom to the living room, wearing Galo’s FDPP jacket that completely dwarfed him, and started picking up random blankets. He would pick it up, bring it to his nose and sniff, and then he’d either drop it back on the couch or throw it over his shoulder. 

It was funny watching him, really. The week leading up to his heat started slowly. He would start to get a little snappy and Galo loved it. He couldn’t help but grin every time Lio was annoyed with him. 

And then the collecting started. Just a little at a time. Not enough to really notice unless you were looking for it - and the first time Galo hadn’t noticed until nearly all of his clothes were gone. 

First it was a sock here and there that Lio was able to shove under his pillow. Then a shirt he’d worn that day would go missing from the laundry basket. His sweatpants usually followed, and Galo had to buy more that one time. 

Now, at least, Lio didn’t try to hide the nest. He worked hard to build it and he always seemed so proud of it. But man was he possessive. 

Galo finished off the slice of pizza remembering the first time he’d tried to help with the nest. 

If he hadn’t seen the Promare leave with his own eyes he was sure he’d been burned to a crisp. 

“Need help?” he asked, just in case. 

“Don’t touch it!” Came the automatic reply. Followed by Lio peering around the doorframe. “Give me that shirt.”

Galo peered down. “This one?” He shrugged and tore it over his head. He held it out to Lio, making him come closer if he wanted it for himself. 

Lio huffed but got close enough to grab it. Galo used the moment to grab him and pull him close for a kiss. 

He smelled divine. He always smelled faintly of roses, but now, with his full heat just a day away, it was like stepping into a rose garden at full bloom. Lio tried to pull away but he buried his nose into his neck and breathed deeply. 

An elbow to the gut got him to grunt and let go. “I need to finish!” Lio huffed and stomped away with his shirt.

Galo laughed. Lio was just too damn cute. He quietly followed him into the bedroom and watched as he put a few more items into the bed and then began rearranging them. A few he pulled off and wrapped around his neck like a scarf, stopping a moment to sniff at the scent. 

Galo was the only one who got to see Lio like this, and he loved it. He puffed his chest out proudly looking at the nest Lio so carefully arranged. In just a few days it would be a disaster, of course, when Lio finally invited him into it, but until then it was his and Galo was happy to sleep on the couch. 

He chuckled and Lio turned to glare at him but then crawled his way into the middle of the nest. He started readjusting things until he was practically buried in it and sighed loudly. 

“You know, if you let me in, I could make the scent stronger,” Galo offered. It was rejected as usual. 

“Give me your pants,” Lio demanded instead. 

Ever the one to please, he dropped them immediately, baring himself to the room, and kicked the pants over to Lio.

“Will you ever wear underwear?” 

“Nope! And it’s not like you don’t like it!” Galo laughed when Lio shot him another look and added to his pile. He opened his drawer to find a single pair of sweats left. If Lio got his hands on them, he’d be stuck wearing work pants all week. 

The nest appeared to be done. That meant Lio’s heat would start sometime tomorrow. Galo would sleep on the couch with the remaining blankets deemed unworthy for this nest. While he was working, Lio would lay around the house in mild discomfort with the freshly scented blankets until Galo came home. That would go on for three days before the last day of the heat kicked in. 

Galo always loved that. He always loved Lio, but he especially loved Lio and how he switched moods so fast during that last day. Galo could hardly keep up, and it was fun. 

He slept on the couch as planned that night and kissed Lio goodbye in the morning. His grumpy little firebug burrowed into the blankets he’d slept with and he couldn’t help the amused smile as he left. 

He brought his last pair of pants with him this time. 

“Lio taking time off?” Aina asked when he came down to the department without Lio. 

“Yup! For a few days.” 

“Ohhhh,” Lucia said with her evil grin. “It’s that time again?” 

“You know it’s really weird that you track that,” Aina said as Lucia started writing down notes. 

The scientist shrugged. “Professional curiosity.”

“Invasion of privacy, more like,” Remi said from behind a coffee cup. 

“It’s not like we’re quiet about it!” Galo said with an embarrassed laugh. 

“Wish you would be,” Meis grumbled unhappily from where he was working helping Varys with something mechanical. Gueira stood behind him, arms crossed. 

“You better not hurt Boss!”

“If he hasn’t by now it’s not likely he will,” Varys said, reaching out for a wrench or a ratchet or something Galo didn’t understand and Meis handed it to him. 

They were called out to a fire shortly after. 

Fires were less frequent now that the Promare had left the Burnish, but they still happened. And because of their unique status of having three former Mad Burnish on their payroll, they were often called to places where the former Burnish were in dispute with Promepolis citizens. 

Galo prided himself in that new work. His burning soul wanted everyone to see how smart and kind and hardworking Lio was, and to do that he needed to get them to accept the other Burnish as well. He’d promised Lio he would back him up and fight for the Burnish, and he did, even when, especially when, Lio wasn’t there to see him. He wanted to make him proud. 

He returned home that night smelling like smoke. Lio was at the door and immediately threw himself into his arms before pulling back with a look of disgust.

“Sorry. Fire call today.”

“Shower,” Lio demanded, pushing him towards the bathroom. Galo barely had time to drop off their food on the counter as he went, laughing the whole way. 

Once he had showered off the scent of the smoke, Lio pushed him onto the couch and crawled into his lap. He wrapped a blanket around them both and burrowed his face against Galo’s neck. 

“Lio, we gotta eat.”

“Give me a minute.” 

“Okay.”

He loved those minutes when Lio was happily humming away, breathing in his own scent. He knew he smelled like oranges and some other citrus, Lio had told him in more than one occasion how much he loved it. Just as much as he loved Lio’s roses. He buried his nose in Lio’s hair and just breathed. 

***  
The only calls the next day were to support Burnish citizens, and so Galo returned home smelling like himself. He knew Lio would be happy. But when he threw the door open, Lio wasn’t there to greet him. 

“Lio?” He called out. 

There was a groan from the couch and he quickly dropped their food onto the counter and rushed to Lio’s side. 

“What is it? Are you okay?”

Lio was clutching his abdomen. 

Oh. It was this again. It happened sometimes, and even though Lio told him it was normal he didn’t like that he couldn’t really stop it. “What do you need?”

“Chocolate ice cream and you.” Lio pouted and looked up at Galo through his bangs. His cheeks looked feverish and though he knew Lio was suffering, he couldn’t help but love him even more. 

“Be right back.”

Galo was glad there was a corner store right down the street. He made runs like this for Lio often during his heats. 

When he came back with a pint of chocolate ice cream, Lio was waiting for him. He reached out for the container and Galo handed him a spoon and then crawled on the couch to sit behind him. 

There was a mindless show on TV and they watched it, sitting back to chest. Galo sniffed at Lio’s hair, filling his lungs with that beautiful scent. “You smell so good, Lio.”

“Mm, you too.” 

Lio leaned back at him and smiled the most beautiful smile. Galo was so in love. Sure, Lio wasn’t always this affectionate, and it was just heat hormones right now, but it was just another facet to the man who had stolen his heart the day they met and his mask broke off. 

That night Galo slept on the bed again. He could hear Lio rearranging clothes and blankets and whatever else he had in that nest. Tomorrow he’d spend the day pushing it around to make room for both of them. It was an interesting process, one Galo totally didn’t understand, but he liked where it ended.

The next morning he kissed Lio goodbye and went downstairs to work with the biggest grin on his face. Tomorrow was the last day of Lio’s heat which meant a day off for him that he actually wanted to take off. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face all day and while some, like Aina, thought it was cute, others, namely Meis and Gueira, shot daggers at his back. 

It wasn’t like this was their first heat together or even their second. If Galo remembered correctly this was heat number five. Five whole heats! That meant five whole months living with and dating the most beautiful man on the planet. Damn he was lucky. Seeing him every day just set his soul on fire. 

Why they were angry at him he’d never know. He’d never hurt Lio. He might be an idiot, and he might be a bit brash when it came to charging into dangerous situations, but when it came to Lio? Never. He was so careful. Sure he annoyed the petite man, but Lio still looked so fondly at him after. And that was fine. He was fine being an idiot for Lio.

He brought food home again that night. He wanted pizza, but he knew Lio didn’t like that right before a heat. Instead he brought pasta. Still a lot of carbs. Lio didn’t eat nearly as much as Galo did, though he usually had a larger appetite. During a heat, though, he said too much food bothered him. 

They ate together at the small table with the TV on in the background. Lio never liked watching the news because sometimes they mentioned Kray and that would turn him into a rage again. Instead they had on some cooking show which seemed to help Lio zone out. He seemed to like cartoons, too, which made Galo wonder just what he lost in his childhood, or if he’d even had one. Lio didn’t want to talk about it though, so he didn’t ask anymore. 

After dinner they both cleaned up and Lio, with his black leggings and one of Galo’s oversized hoodies, crawled onto the couch with him, wrapped up in blankets even though it wasn’t that cold. But Lio was always cold, now. Come to think of it, so were Meis and Gueira. Galo frowned.

“What?”

“Just thinking how you're always cold now.”

“Winter was terrible.”

“You had the heaters on so high I thought you’d burn down the entire station!”

Lio scowled. “Maybe if it wasn’t so cold I wouldn’t have to.” 

“I’ll always be here to keep you warm!”

“Hmfh. You are like a human heater.”

“Because is my burning firefighter soul!”

It was enough to make Lio smile again. 

They dozed on the couch before Lio got up to go to bed. Galo stretched out on the couch. In a few hours Lio would come and wake him up and invite him back to bed. They’d spend all day there to satisfy Lio’s heat, and then everything would go back to the way it was before, until the next month. Galo buried a huge grin into his pillow and tried to get some sleep to save up energy. 

He was going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio’s heat reaches its peak on the last day and Galo is ready to fulfill his duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just pure smut. No real plot. You’ve been warned. 
> 
> Also the last few lines are a reference to Shioriakaitsuki’s art over on Twitter. Enjoy! Comments much appreciated!

It started in the early hours of the morning. Galo was drooling on his pillow when a gentle shove woke him up. He blinked and was immediately enveloped by the sweet scent of roses. It was overpowering and pouring from Lio’s body. “Mm, Lio,” he said as he was trying to wake himself up enough. 

“Come to bed, Galo,” Lio said, his voice soft in the dark room. Galo managed to shove himself up and sit on the couch. Lio took his hand and pulled. 

“Coming, coming,” Galo said. A second later he was on his feet with Lio over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. 

His petite partner shrieked and ordered to be put down, but Galo knew his threats were empty. 

For the first time Galo got to see the finished product of Lio’s nest. The single pile was spread out around the edges of the bed, now, with a divot in the middle where he’d be sleeping. It smelled like a garden in the room, and Galo hummed his pleasure. He wanted to toss Lio onto the bed and pounce on him, but he’d learned the hard way that first heat not to do that; it would disturb the carefully arranged clothing and agitate Lio for hours. 

Instead he set him on his feet and let himself be pushed and pulled to where Lio wanted him. 

“Clothes. Off,” Lio commanded. Galo complied without a word and dropped the sweats he was wearing. He was already hard, and Lio licked his lips. 

Galo handed them over and watched as Lio brought them up to his nose and breathed in deeply. His eyes slipped shut as he did so, and nothing was hotter than the way Lio looked right now, wearing one of Galo’s oversized t-shirts that came down to the tops of his thighs. Just beneath he could see a peak of his black boxer briefs he wore in his sleep. 

Lio tossed the pants on the nest and then pulled his shirt over his head. It joined the pile. Galo sighed. Lio’s chest was flushed red. This was the only time, he’d said before, that he felt like he still had the Promare. 

Grabbing Galo’s hands, Lio guided him into the nest and positioned him the way he wanted him. It was just how it was in the beginning. Lio took what he wanted and then let Galo do whatever he wanted. It worked well. Galo loved when Lio took what he wanted and used him. 

Lip kicked off his boxers and tossed them somewhere on the pile. Then he climbed up Galo’s body and straddled his hips. 

He was already so hot, Galo felt like Lio was on fire and he had to put him out. And he was so up for the task. 

Lio rocked his hips forward a little, testing Galo, who moaned and wrapped his hands around Lio’s trim waist. He helped him move, let his smaller cock rubbed against his abs, leaving a slick trail in its wake. His thighs were wet now, too, from Lio’s slick. He reached back to feel it and Lio grabbed his wrist and dragged it back to his hole. 

“Get me ready,” he demanded. 

“You got it, Boss!” He grinned up at him and even though Lio didn’t need much prep, gave him what he wanted. One finger because two and Lio rocked back, keening softly. His head dropped back, revealing the long, slim column of his throat. Galo switched it up to three and found his prostate. Lio gasped when he rubbed against it and bucked against his hand.

“Enough,” Lio demanded, pulling off his hand. He rocked forward enough to grab Galo’s large cock and sat back against it. They both moaned as it slid inside him, and Galo clutched his hips again, tight enough to leave marks. When Lio was fully seated, they stayed that way panting. 

And then Lio took what he wanted.

Galo could only support him in moments like this when Lio took what he wanted. He felt used, and he loved it. He would happily let Lio use him more if he wanted to, but he seemed to enjoy it most during his heats.

His hands were back on his waist, supporting him as he rode. Lio’s hands traveled up his own body, pinching and twisting his own nipples. Galo could only watch. Lio moaned and tightened on Galo’s length. 

“Give me your knot,” Lio said as he stretched out the length of Galo’s body. That was the sign he was done taking what he wanted. Galo snapped his hips up, holding Lio close as he got closer to his own limit. He came before Lio, his knot expanding and locking them in place. Lio came a second later, crying out loudly enough that somebody downstairs probably heard them. 

They lay like that, bodies intertwined as the first wave passed and until Galo’s knot went down. While Lio was like this, he let Galo do whatever he wanted, and so Galo took his time mapping the contours of his body, easing him down with languid strokes to his back. Lio lay content in his arms, practically purring. 

“Feeling good?” Galo eventually asked, not really wanting to break the silence. 

“Mmm.” 

“Good.” Galo kissed his temple and they lay that way until his knot went down and he slipped from Lio’s body. 

He whined at the loss but Galo rolled them over and pressed Lio into the nest. The effect was instant. Lio relaxed again, his eyes fluttering shut at being completely surrounded by Galo. 

“Galoooo,” he moaned and it ended on a little whine. He kissed his nose and grinned. 

“I got you.”

“It’s so hot.”

“I know. I’ll help you put out the fire.” 

Lio sighed and relaxed into the nest some more. His hair spread out around him like a halo and he looked well fucked with his pink cheeks. 

Galo pulled up one of his legs and pressed a kiss at his ankle and then down to behind his knee and finally to his hip. Lio offered breathless laughs as he went. He repeated the motions on the other leg. Except at the end of this one, he swooped down and sucked Lio’s already stiff cock into his mouth. Lio moaned and fisted his hair, tugging roughly. 

Galo loved it. 

After a minute he pulled off with a loud pop and positioned Lio’s body, pulling his ass up onto his thighs. Lio grasped his forearms and lifted one leg onto his shoulder. 

And the Galo pressed in. 

Lio arched his back, moaning loudly as Galo filled him. He didn’t have to wait for him to adjust this time, and started with a slow but steady pace until Lio was begging him for more. 

And that was another thing Galo loved. Lio begging. He liked to push it as far as he could whenever the opportunity arose. 

“What is it you want?” Galo teased with a slow roll of his hips. 

“Harder,” Lio said breathlessly. 

He gave him one sharp thrust and then eased back to his slow roll. Lio cried out and then glared up at him ineffectively. 

“Tell me what you really want.”

“Harder, faster. Please, Galo.”

“Hmm… I think I can manage that,” he said, and began to thrust in earnest. Lio clung to him and cried every time he rubbed against his prostate. He was leaking again between them and Lio started to beg. 

“Please, please.”

“Please what?”

“Your knot.”

Galo kissed him, their tongues dueling as he picked up the pace. He felt his knot beginning and pushed as much as he could into Lio’s body as it locked them in place. He came with Lio once again crying out seconds after him. 

Not wanting to crush Lio, he flopped onto his side and gathered him into his arms until they were no longer bound together. Lio lay there, completely sated for the moment, dozing. 

He was so angelic when he slept, with his lips slightly parted and his hair messy around him. It was even better when he slept from being fully sated and his lips cherry red from kissing. 

They like that for a long time, even after Galo had slipped from his body. 

“Water.”

“I got you,” Galo said, carefully reaching outside of the nest to grab a bottle of water from the bedside table. He helped Lio sit up and handed it to him and waited for him to finish taking what he needed. Galo finished off what he didn’t. 

They spent the whole day like that, taking short breaks to eat something or clean up in the bathroom, but they were never out of the nest for long. 

By late that evening, the heat finally broke. 

“Did I put out your fire?” Galo asked with a grin and Lio, exhausted, slapped his chest weakly. 

“Idiot.” 

“Your number one firefighting idiot.” Galo was tired, but they were filthy. He carefully helped Lio stand - he had learned the hard way not to baby him after a heat - and they took a shower together. 

Both of them were starving, and they devoured the two pizzas Galo had in the fridge. Galo was still hungry afterwards, but he was also bone deep exhausted. The bed was a mess and would need to be cleared off before they could sleep again. But it was worth it. 

Together they managed to get the bed clear and sheets changed. Everything from the nest lay in a heap on the floor at the foot of the bed. Tomorrow was laundry day. 

They slept soundly that night, and for once, Galo slept in. When he woke up he found Lio already in the kitchen drinking from his favorite mug. Galo snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, hands coming together to form a heart over his abdomen. 

“Baby?” Galo asked, a grin on his face. And maybe he was a little hopeful. 

Lio sighed. “No, Galo. It’s called being bloated.” He sipped his coffee. “Besides, we wouldn’t even know for two months.” 

Galo shrugged. He could hope. 

One day.


End file.
